Stopped at the Alter
by r.a.b. shoulda lived
Summary: What If Lady Capulet was in the orchard when Juliet finds out about her wedding from the Nurse? See an actual happy ending. Very AU


**Right-o, I had an English Assignment where we had to write an alternate ending to Romeo and Juliet. I wrote it in like 2 or 3 hours so it's nothing fantastic. Just figured I'd share with you guys. Obviously I don't own R + J. Thanks Guys. By the way, It's in the point of view of Lady Capulet. Very AU and probably not accurate.**

"_Then hie you hence to Friar Laurence' cell;  
There stays a husband to make you a wife.  
Now comes the wanton blood up in your cheeks:  
They'll be in scarlet straight at any news.  
Hie you to church; I must another way,  
To fetch a ladder, by which your love  
Must climb a bird's nest soon when it is dark.  
I am the drudge, and toil in your delight;  
But you shall bear the burden soon at night.  
Go; I'll to dinner; hie you to the cell."_

_-The Nurse (II.v.68-77)_

I stepped from the stone and cold of my Lord's castle into the warm sunlight of our wonderful orchard, my poor mood instantly improving. Juliet's insistence to not marry has made things very difficult on me. I left my husband to tell Paris on her refusal, though we're sure it will only be temporary. The nurse, however, told me that Juliet talked to a boy for majority of our party last night. Perhaps she'll agree to marry him, pending her father's approval.

As I wandered our field of beautiful flowers, I could hear the same two, my Juliet and her nurse, conversing. "Now, Juliet, have you no patience? My bones ache and my breath is short, for I am old. If you want to get your messages fast, then go yourself from now on," said the nurse. Her tone of voice told me she was only teasing my daughter. Still, I was curious what news Juliet was so eager to get. Especially news which she would send her nurse, instead of a messenger, to retrieve.

"Come on, dear Nurse! You are not old," Juliet assured her caretaker, "now did you get any word from my Romeo?" The name Romeo takes me greatly by surprise. While he is a wonderful boy from what I am to hear, he is a Montague. Could it be the same Montague boy that came to our gathering last night?

"He is a kind soul," the nurse replied, which is surprising of a Montague. Usually if they see a Capulet they will start a pointless brawl, and vice-versa. "He means well, and I find him a good match for you. Go to the Friar's cell, where your Romeo waits to make you a bride. Go…"

I did not catch the rest of their conversation, for I rushed off to find my husband. This is the opportunity I have been waiting for to help end this ridiculous feud. "My Lady," A serving man bowed his head in a respectful greeting as I passed. I quickly paused to give to boy instructions to go to the Montague house with a message.

"Go to the Montague house, tell them to get to Friar Laurence's cell immediately. It is urgent." The boy nodded once again and left. I rushed onward and reached my Lord's study within a minute. The room was cluttered as always and dark, due to the closed curtains. Paris stood by the door while my husband was behind his desk.

"Disappointingly, my daughter refuses to marry yet…" my husband trailed off as I entered the room.

"Actually, that is why I have come. Juliet has agreed to marry," Paris began to smile brightly and my husband clapped his hands together in excitement. I smiled bitterly, knowing that the next part of the news wouldn't be as happy. "However, it is not Paris she wishes to marry. She has fallen for a boy that attended our party." Paris' smile went away as quickly as it appeared, but my husband's smile continued to grow.

"Well, who is the suitor our daughter has chosen?" my Lord asked, and I could tell he was relieved Juliet decided on someone to marry.

"She has picked the gentle Romeo, and he has chosen her as well," I replied calmly.

"Romeo? Of the Montague house?" my husband inquired, now curious, but surprisingly calm and still glad. I nodded, and at that Paris stormed out of the room, door slamming behind him.

"Well, this shall be a great chance to end this feud our families have continued all this time." It was my turn, now, to be relieved. I had been urging my husband to make peace with the Montague family for years, and he had been really trying lately, but we needed an event to extend the olive branch. As it is, Lady Montague and I have been secretly exchanging letters and meeting for over a year now. "When can we formally meet this young man?" my husband questioned eagerly.

I smiled, this time ironically, "Well, right now. We need to get to Friar Laurence's cell as quickly as possible. Unless you want to miss our daughter's wedding…" I ended with a coy glance.

Once we left we house, my husband and I arrived at the cell just in time to catch our Juliet and her Romeo being led to the alter by the Friar. "Excuse me, Friar," my husband interjected. Juliet, Romeo, and the Friar froze in their tracks. The three turned around just in time to see Lord and Lady Montague enter the church.

"Lady Capulet," Romeo's mother greeted myself, "I see our children together, is that why you have summoned us to this church?" I could hear the two minors behind me gasp as I nodded. I crossed the room to properly greet Lady Montague, my husband then surprised me by joining me to shake the hand of Lord Montague.

"So, Romeo, would this be why you seemed to be in good spirits this morning? Have you found yourself a wife?" Romeo's face went red and he nodded. "And you have found this in Lady Juliet?" Lord Montague continued.

"Yes, father," Romeo replied, "but only if her parents will award their consent."

"I believe that can be worked out," my husband replied, smiling greatly. Juliet and Romeo returned the smile and thanked us profusely.

"Shall I postpone the ceremony for another day, then?" Friar Laurence inquired, with a hopeful glance.

"I'm sure of it." I stated, smiling with thoughts of the future.


End file.
